To Be Forgotten
by Kitsunebisan7
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata were lovers in the past, but now, in the future, they don't know each other. However, they both slowly regain memories of each other. As always, there's a twist, Sasuke is a vampire and Hinata a regular human. What happened in the past? R
1. The Start

Hey~

Just a reminder, I've decided to redo this entire story. SO now instead of TBF being 2 chapters it's now one with a pending one in progress. (As soon as I get an idea *is shot*)

Some tips to help you get along with the dialog and stuff cause I'm terrible at plugging in dialog. XD

When Sasuke is thinking. When he is "talking"

When Hinata is _thinking_ and when she is _"talking"_

That's how it was and that's how I'll keep it till I get better. XD

Enjoy!

~Kit

* * *

A place where nothing can get out or in. A place filled with infinite darkness and solitude. Completely shut off from other life and spirits, there was a single figure wandering in the abyss. A male in his older twenties. Jet black eyes and hair that spiked up in the back and bangs that fell onto his face, seeming spiked as well, but still soft to the touch.

****** "Where am I? What have I been doing up to now?"**

Not knowing where he was or how he got there, he walked aimlessly for what seems like years. Black surrounded him, he was at ease, but still felt lost. Suddenly, there was a light at his back. The man jumped and shielded his eyes from the bright light to adjust as he turned around to look.

******Where did it come from? ********It's a light purple...and warm. **

He took in its warmth. A complete opposite from the desolate place he was in.

******It's so sweet and airy. It reminds me of HER...**

As he stood there the light got closer and became a silhouette of a human girl, but it was still light.

******It looks like a girl! I haven't seen anyone since I've been here.**

The light walks closer to the man until the light was close enough to touch. The light reached out a hand, as if beckoning him to come close, but he was stunned speechless, he never saw anything like happen before and she look vaguely familiar. A low whisper came from the light. Now, this time, he came closer.

****** "What did you say?"**

He wanted to know what she had said. He felt the need to know. Still with her hand out, she repeated herself one more time in hopes of him hearing her.

___ "Sasuke..."_

His eyes widened at the saying of his name. It's not that he didn't want to hear it or that he didn't know it. It was the way she had said it. Familiarity. Sasuke looked at the girl created from light with wide eyes.

The light now held a clear form. It was a girl with long raven-purple hair that floated at her sides and her bangs ran straight across her face, covering her eyebrows and part of her pale-lavender eyes. Her face looked as if she were about to cry. Tears gathered at the edges of her eyes waiting to spill over.

___ "Sasuke!"_

The tears she held had finally spilled over her smooth cheeks. She held her face in her hands as she cried. He tried to comfort her, Sasuke wanted her to smile, but found no words to say. Instead, she spoke.

___ "Sasuke! I'm so sorry! It wasn't meant to be this way! I-I didn't want it to! I just-!"_

She continued to cry. Sasuke felt bad for this girl. He felt a connection to her more than he could explain. Then he remembered.

******Hinata!**

They were lovers, but a force went between them causing them to separate. He was about to reach for her and as he barely touched her hand, her light slowly went out, as if her time here was over. He panicked at the thought of loosing her again. As she was fading, she still cried as if nothing was happening. He tried to grab her arm, but his hand went right through her. As her remaining light faded, Hinata looked up at Sasuke and spoke one last time, barely a whisper, but Sasuke heard it.

___ "I love you."_

Then she was gone. Sasuke fell to his knees in despair at loosing her again.

****** "HINATAAAAA!"**

* * *

** "AH!"**

He woke with a start. His heart beating fast. Sasuke looked around his room and found everything to be as it was supposed to be.

**"What kind of dream was that? It's not like all the others I've had and I don't even know this Hinata girl...I need a drink."**

Calming himself down as he got up and went to the kitchen to drink some water. He stood in the walkway between the rooms and looked up at his curtained window and then the clock right above it and saw that it was almost midnight.

**"Good timing."** He smirked.

As Sasuke strolled around the alley ways for a midnight snack, he found himself thinking about his dream.

******Who was that girl? It seemed like she knew me and I knew her...But I know I don't know her. Some how she sounded and looked very familiar... Wait! Could it be! No it's not possible…She's been dead for a thousand years now. Has it really been that long?**

Sasuke didn't want to linger any longer on the dream and why did a vampire have dreams anyway?

Well, Sasuke is a vampire. He also has the purest blood of all vampires out there, meaning he was born as a vampire. There are a few others, including his parents, but they abandoned him when he was just a baby, so he didn't know them at all. His ability to have dreams was only one of a few of the abilities that the purest bloods could do.

He heard a sound not to far from where he was, but it was just a dog going through trash and so Sasuke kept walking. When he got to the next alley way, what he saw was funny and disgusting at the same time. A group of old men were trying to rape a young girl, who probably got lost after coming from work, by the look of her clothes.

Being the jerk he usually was, Sasuke normally wouldn't do anything in these situations. He was going to keep walking, but when the girl caught sight of him, she screamed his name.

___"____S-Sasuke! Help! Help me please! SASUKE!"_

Sasuke froze, looked at her one more time with wide eyes, then he snapped. His pupils dilated and his sight went red as he charged for the guy that was holding the girl. Then everything went black.

* * *

Sasuke woke up in an unfamiliar room, as he became more aware of his surroundings, he groaned as he got up.

****** "What happen- Ow ow ow ow ow...My head."**

Great Gods, he felt horrible. As if a thousand needles had pierced his head and pinned his body. He lied back down on the comfortable bed that smelled like lavender. His favorite smell. He completely missed the figure coming through the door and as the person sat on the bed, he went back to sleep.

Sasuke woke up feeling much better than when he first woke up. He didn't open his eyes right away as he felt a hand dabbing a wet cloth across his fore head. Only when the person removed their hand, did he open his eyes to find the girl that he saved looking back at him with a shocked face.

___ "Oh...I'm sorry! Did I wake you?"_

She smiled at Sasuke, as she stood back up from wiping away the sweat that was on his face.

"******Uh...No, Not actually..."**

There was an awkward silence between the two before the girl asked Sasuke a question.

___ "I'm sorry but I don't know your name. I mean, you saved me from those evil men, I have to repay you-"_

_**What? How-?**_

_He interrupted her asking the question on his mind._

******"How do you not know my name? Didn't you call me for help?"**

___ "I did? But I don't think I've ever met you before..."_

_She thought for a bit. Sasuke asked another question._

****** "What is your name young girl?"**

___ "Young girl? I'm 20 for you information and my name is Hinata."_

Sasuke's eyes widen when Hinata says her name. He actually takes the time to look at Hinata and finds that the Hinata from his dream looks just like this Hinata.

******It can't be! They can't be the same person. The Hinata I know is dead!**

___ "Hello? Earth to my savior...anybody in there? I asked what your name was."_

****** "I'm sorry, I was thinking. Uh...My name is Sasuke."**

Hinata didn't say anything as her eyes widened as she stood there as if in a trance. Sasuke looked at her with questioning eyes. She looked like she was going to fall over.

___S-sasuke? Why does that sound so familiar?_

As she sat on the bed, she looked at Sasuke one last time as she fell unconscious next to him.

****** "Hinata!"**

No response from the raven haired girl. Sasuke panicked, but was calm enough to check her breathing. To his relief, Hinata was only sleeping, so he laid her on the bed and covered her with the blankets. While he waited for her to wake up again, dozens of thoughts ran through his head.

******Why is this happening? Shouldn't Hinata be dead? But if she's here then did she never die in the first place? What the hell is going on?**

He looked back at Hinata. The Hinata that he was supposed to protect, whom was killed for figuring out his secret kept from humans.

**His Lover.**

* * *

Better? C: I think so. XD

P.S. To "dora", While you make a valid point, it doesn't appeal to me. I didn't leave this story unfinished on purpose and I certainly didn't make this story for just you and when did I ever say I was too lazy to finish it? This story is really old, 3 years since I published it. Life happened between then and now. At least I'm back to finish the story and not leave it here to wither away to dust. If you don't like my "laziness" then stop reading and go somewhere else. TBF ISN'T the only SasuHina fic around here.

******To my other readers: Thank you for reading the redone chapters 1+2 of To Be Forgotten, I really appreciate you taking the time to read this story. :) If you want, leave a review about it or something you think might happen or if I messed up something. Lol**

******Again, thanks for reading~!**

******~Kit**


	2. Not so good AUTHOR NOTE

Hey guys~ I know it's been quite some time. Ok, a REALLY long time since I've updated my story. I looked back on it and I honestly DON'T know where I want to go with it anymore. I might just scrap the story. :/

BUT

If you guys want it to stay alive, would you throw some ideas out there?

Or if someone wants to adopt the story?

Or maybe I'll just rewrite the entire story?

I dunno. Lol

Sorry guys, I know you're expecting a chapter update cause that's what is all about.

You know what?

I'll keep the chapters.

(split decisions FTW)

And I'll tweak em and then figure out what to do for the next chapter. Lol I'm so spazzy with writing. XD Maybe I should start making outlines for chapters.

Thank you for favoriting the story and writing the nice reviews. :) I appreciate you guys doing that.

I'll call it a day with this "note" of mine. XD

~Kit


End file.
